The Hetalia nations try to sing We are the World
by BeckyDR
Summary: There is a video on Youtube of the Hetalia nations singing "We are the World." However, what we see on that video was probably not the first take. Here is what probably happened in previous takes. Rated T for Romano's mouth.


**A/N: This story was inspired by a video on Youtube, originally off of Nico Nico Douga and uploaded to Youtube by user Jansutti91, where the Hetalia nations were singing "We are the World." That video, of course, was the end result of the concept of having the Hetalia nations sing that song, but that was most likely not the first take. Hence this story. Sorry for kind of fail summary; please R&R but try not to flame me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimers: Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, and the song "We are the World" belongs to its original artists. I own nothing except for my interpretation of how things went down.**

France(Francis): "There comes a time when we heed a certain call"

Francis and England(Arthur): "When the world must come together as one"

Spain(Antonio): "There are people dying, and it's time to lend a hand to life"

Antonio and South Italy(Lovino): "The greatest gift of all"

Lovino: Eh…CHIGIIIIIIIIIII get away from me you tomato bastard!

Antonio: …

Finland(Tino): "We can't go on pretending day by day"

Sweden(Berwald): "That someone, somewhere will soon make a change"

Switzerland(Vash): "We are all part of God's great big family"

South Korea(Im Yongsoo): "And the truth, you know, love is all we need, da ze~"

Japan(Honda Kiku): "We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"

China(Wang Yao): "There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives aru"

Kiku and Yao: "It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me"

Yao: "aru…"

Hungary(Elizaveta): "Send them your heart, so they'll know that someone cares"

Elizaveta and Prussia(Gilbert): "And their lives will be stronger and free"

Gilbert: "As the awesome me…"

Elizaveta: *a THWACK is heard as Elizaveta hits Gilbert in the head with a frying pan* Sing. The. Correct. Lyrics.

Gilbert: owww *rubs head* ok ok…"As God has shown us by turning stones to bread"

Austria(Roderich): "So we all must lend a helping hand"

Turkey(Sadiq): "We are the world, we are the children"

Greece(Heracles): "We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"

Lithuania(Toris): "There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives"

Poland(Feliks): "Like, it's so true, we'll totally make a better day, seriously, just you and me"

Estonia(Eduard): "When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all"

Russia(Ivan): "But if you become one with me,…"

Toris: U-um…M-Mr. Russia…I d-don't think t-those are the c-correct lyrics…

Ivan: But those are _my_ lyrics, Литва. *evil aura shows as he begins advancing menacingly on Toris* You wouldn't be trying to prevent me from being able to sing my lyrics, would you? Kolkolkol...

Toris: *backs away trembling visibly* U-uh…

Ukraine(Katya): *gently places a hand on Ivan's shoulder* Brother dear, why don't you just sing the correct lyrics now, and then you can sing yours later, ok?

Ivan: *calming down from Katya's touch and soft words* Ah, that is fine, да. Thank you, sister.

Katya: It is no problem, dear brother. Ok, Estonia, go again.

Eduard: Um, ok…"When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all"

Ivan: "But if you just believe, there's no way we can fall"

Belarus(Natalya): "Well, well, well, well let us realize that a change can only come"

Latvia(Raivis): "When we…" *thinks: oh no Mr. Russia's hand is on my shoulder I am going to dieeeeeeee*

All Eastern Europeans: "…stand together as one"

Natalya: *softly in Ivan's direction* marry me _marry me_ _**marry me**_ _**marry me**_…

Ivan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH GO AWAYYYYYYYYY *starts running away from Natalya*

Raivis: *faints*

Eduard: LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Katya: Brother dear, come back so we can finish the song!

Ivan: O-ok *slinks back, but stands as far away from Natalya as possible*

Toris: *takes advantage of this and stands next to Natalya, who glares at him but doesn't say anything*

Raivis: *comes to*

Feliks: Ok, like, so can we continue the song now?

Katya: Yes, let's continue. Ok, everybody, on three. One, two, three…

All: "We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving, there's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day, just you and me, we are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"

Canada(Matthew): "There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day, just you and me"

Arthur: Um…who was that who just sang?

Francis: I have no idea, Angleterre. Does anyone know who just sang?

Yongsoo: I thought it was America, da ze~

Yao: He sings next, aru.

Ivan: Maybe it was a ghost, да?

Raivis: G-ghost? *faints again*

Eduard: LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Katya: *claps hands loudly; this wakes Raivis up* The person who just sang was Canada. You know, America's brother?

All: Oh yeah…sorry about that Canada.

Matthew: It's ok.

Katya: Ok, on with the song!

All: "We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving, there's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day, just you and me"

America(Alfred): "All right let me hear you! We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving, there's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a brighter day, just you and me"

North Italy(Feliciano) and Germany(Ludwig): "We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"

Feliciano: Germany, after we finish here, can I have pasta?

Ludwig: We'll talk about that later, Italy. Now it's your turn to sing.

Feliciano: Aw, ok…"There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day, just you and me"…How was that Germany?

Ludwig: Very good, Italy.

Feliciano: YAY, now can we have pasta, ve~?

Ludwig: NO, we're not done with the song yet. Wait until we're done!

Feliciano: Oh…ok.

Feliciano and Ludwig: "We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"

Ludwig: "There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day, just you and me"

Feliciano: YAYYYYYYYYYYY Germany very good!

Ludwig: Thank you, Italy.

Feliciano: And now PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *begins running off*

Ludwig: ITALYYYYYYYYYYYY! We're not done with the song yet!

Feliciano: *stops running and comes back* Sorry, Germany.

Ludwig: It's ok.

All: "We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving, there's a choice we're making, we're saving..."

{{Yongsoo: This song originated in Korea da ze~!

Other Asians: KOREA!

Yongsoo: Yeeeeeeeeee~ what?}}

{{Ivan: *smiling creepily at the Baltics and Yao* I can sing my lyrics now, да?

Toris: U-uh…

Raivis: *faints yet again*

Eduard: LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yao: What aru? AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Raivis: *comes to, clings to Eduard*

Eduard: *hugs Raivis*}}

{{Feliciano: YAYYYYYYYYY time for PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA! *begins running off again*

Ludwig: ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! You need to wait for everyone else! *runs off after Feliciano*))

((Sealand(Peter): *as he shuts the video camera off* Haha, this will be perfect…now Jerk England will have to acknowledge me as a country, unless he wants this video posted all over the Internet. *smiles somewhat evilly*))

*end*


End file.
